foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Ger Bear Project
In the Ger Bear Project, Brenda F. Bell dressed six teddy bears in clothes based on costumes worn by actor Geraint Wyn Davies in various roles he had played (not only on Forever Knight). A description of the activity was posted in 1997 to an eponymous website. Three of the bears were donated to the Geraint Wyn Davies Fan Club. At their third Weekend With Ger (or "Gerthering"), the actor met and signed a "Ger Bear" during the autograph session, auctioned off a second one, and received a third as a gift. Another bear was auctioned off in one of their internet auctions. Quotation From the front page of the website: The Bears * Klaus Bearsing * Nicholas B. Knight * Nicolas de Bearbant * Bear of Harps * Beartual Reality * Nick Bearskill Each bear was provided with its own webpage, describing the design of the costume, with photographs in various stages of development. Klaus Bearsing To depict the character of Klaus Helsing (played by Geraint Wyn Davies in Dracula: The Series, prior to his appearance in Forever Knight), Brenda dressed a bear in a "movie-traditional" vampire style, with a white cotton dress shirt, black wool slacks, and black opera cape lined with bright red acetate satin. The page about this bear, "Vampire Crazy", includes four photographs of the creation of the bear: undressed, in pants, in pants and shirt (with the focus on the latter), and complete with cloak. "Klaus Bearsing" was auctioned at the third Gerthering. The webpage also includes an informal photograph taken at the auction showing Geraint Wyn Davies holding the costumed bear. Nicholas B. Knight To depict Nick Knight in modern dress as he appeared in several episodes of Forever Knight, Brenda dressed a bear in black slacks, a dark button-down shirt, and red waistcoat with a tapestry-type design. In one paw was placed a miniature wine bottle, representing the character's "special stock" of bottled cow's blood. The page about the bear, "Knight Moves", includes three photographs of the creation of the bear: undressed, wearing shirt and slacks, and complete with waistcoat and bottle. This bear was donated to the fan club to raise money for the club charities. Nicolas de Bearbant ".]] To depict Nicolas de Brabant, as he appeared in scenes set in 1228 at the time he was brought across, Brenda dressed a bear in a costume based on the one worn by Geraint Wyn Davies in the episode "Killer Instinct": a white chemise, a beige tunic, and an open, sleeveless burgundy robe. It also carried a miniature wine bottle. The page about the bear, "Coming Across", includes four photographs of the creation of the bear: undressed, in chemise, in chemise and tunic, and fully dressed. Brenda kept this bear for herself. Bear of Harps ".]] To depict Nicolas de Brabant as he appeared in the flashback of the episode "Queen of Harps", Brenda dressed a bear in a version of the costume worn by Geraint Wyn Davies in an outdoor scene where he is on horseback. This includes a white chemise, a dark green tunic, a short-sleeved burgundy overtunic, a riding tabard with gilt braid trim, a "chainmail" helmet, leather belt, and sword. The page about the bear, "Learning the Ropes", includes eight photographs of the creation of the bear. Two show the undressed bear, one being a close-up of the face. One shows it in chemise; one in chemise and tunic; and one in chemise, tunic, and overtunic. One shows the bear in these clothes plus the tabard and belt, while the final two show it fully dressed, one being a close-up. Beartual Reality .]] To depict Nick Knight as he appeared in the episode "Games Vampires Play", Brenda dressed a bear in the costume worn by Geraint Wyn Davies while "inside" the virtual reality game, i.e., black slacks and shocking pink shirt, along with the goggles that he wore while playing the game. Again, the costume included a miniature wine bottle in one of the bear's paws. The page about the bear, "Games Vampbears Play", includes four photographs of the creation of the bear. Two show the undressed bear, one being a close-up of the face. One shows it in slacks and goggles, while the final one adds the "evil pink" shirt. "Beartual Reality" was donated to the Geraint Wyn Davies Fan Club to raise money for the club's charities. It was sold through an internet auction. Nick Bearskill To depict the character of Nick Haskell (played by Geraint Wyn Davies in Black Harbour, after his appearance in Forever Knight), Brenda dressed a bear in a typical costume for the character: plaid shirt and denim blue jeans. The costume also included a wristwatch and RayBan sunglasses ("for driving his blue Mustang convertible down the sleepy streets of this Atlantic Coast town").http://tmana.tripod.com/harbear.html The page about the bear, "Black Harbear", includes four photographs of the creation of the bear. Two show it undressed; one shows it in plaid shirt and sunglasses; and the last shows it fully dressed, with jeans and watch. An additional photograph on the page shows the creator, Brenda Bell, with the actor. He has his right arm around her, and "Nick Bearskill" in front of him. The Website The main page of the website includes a brief description of the project and its outcome, along with a group photograph of the bears. Each bear has its own individual page which describes the costume and has photographs of the various stages in which the bear was dressed. There is also an additional page of photographs. External Links * The Ger Bear Project Category: Fan Activities Category: Fan Websites